Dear Aang
by em38
Summary: Aang embarks on a 6-month 'Victory Tour' and it's the 1st time he and Katara have been apart since the war ended. Since she can't be with him in-person, Katara writes Aang letters to read during different situations he encounters while he's gone. (Written as a series of oneshots. Don't need to read the whole thing to understand). Extra fluffy. Kataang. M for a reason. Lemon Ch 9.
1. Introduction

A/N: I hate writing chapter stories because I always end up starting them and never finishing them when I run out of plot or motivation. This was my solution – let me know what you think as I'm rather new to Kataang fanfiction (though not new to the TV series). Rating is for a reason. Intentionally fluffy.

Disclaimer: I only want to do this once because it's a pain in the ass – _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ does NOT belong to me. The story &amp; plot are mine though so please respect that

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION **

Katara sighed, it'd been three years since Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai and since then his days had been filled with meeting after meeting. They managed to see each other almost every day, mostly by grabbing dinner with the Gaang, going over notes, or sneaking kisses on the way to the meetings, but she didn't get to see him nearly as much as when they'd been traveling the world together.

This time, though, it was different. This time he was going to be gone for at least six months on this 'Victory Tour' that Zuko seemed to think was necessary. Katara ground her teeth in frustration just thinking about it. She'd wanted to go with Aang but as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara's presence was necessary in the peace talks going on in Ba Sing Se. They could have managed with just Sokka but her presence was made even more mandatory by the fact that the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe and the restoration of its lands was due to be the next topic under discussion. They needed as many voices as they could get.

Still though, it sucked. Katara and Aang's relationship had barely started to grow its roots and all of a sudden Aang had to leave. They'd spent the first two years after the war tiptoeing around each other, equally embarrassed by their relationship status. It was probably for the best, since they were so young at the time, but only now - three years later - were they finally starting to be truly comfortable with each other in the context of a relationship. It seemed so unfair that their already slowly progressing relationship was interrupted by even more 'important world affairs.' _Who knows how many gorgeous girls he'll see on this 'Victory Tour' of Zuko's..._ Katara thought…_I wonder if I should do something special to help Aang remember me…_

* * *

The date of Aang's departure had snuck up on them faster than they could've possible imagined. Suddenly a month became ten days and ten days became none. Katara gripped Aang's hand tightly as she walked with him to Appa's stable. The sky bison groaned happily as soon as the couple came into sight and thumped his tail a few times. Katara smiled at him and rubbed his nose as he butted his head against her head asking for more. Katara gave him another pat before turning to Aang, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Aang…" She'd barely started before she was enveloped in a tight hug. She breathed in his scent, wanting to remember every part of him…his lean muscles, his woody musk…pulling back she looked into the stormy grey eyes that she'd fallen in love with. She smiled softly, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

As he brushed the tears from her face, Aang's heart wrenched. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her already. _I've spent so long hoping this woman would fall in love with me and now that she has, I have to leave her…I hate this…_ He, too, admired the woman in front of him, wanting to remember every detail; her striking sapphire eyes, the easy curls of her hair, the softness of her lips, the smoothness of her complexion.

Slowly, Aang leaned in to brush his lips against Katara's. He felt her slowly press herself against him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on the small of her back. As she ran her hands up his neck, their kisses grew more frenzied, more urgent. Aang pressed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced together, communicating their feelings. Finally, Aang pulled back.

"Katara," he half-smiled, "If we keep this up it's gonna make it even harder for me to leave."

She simply looked at him before choking back a cry and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as hard as she could. Aang embraced her and hid his tears in her shoulder. Finally, they pulled apart again.

"Aang, I have something for you."

Katara reached in her bag and drew out a brown paper package. "In case you need something to remind you of me… there's a letter taped to the top that explains everything."

Aang looked at her questioningly but she just blushed and said "Promise you'll read the letter first!"

"Of course sweetie."

"RRRR." The two looked at Appa as he pawed the ground impatiently.

Aang smiled. "I get it buddy, it's time for me to leave. Just give me a minute more."

He turned back to Katara and put on a brave smile. "So…. this is it."

"This is it," she repeated.

"I'm gonna miss you Katara. More than you can imagine."

She smiled softly as the tears began to fall, unbidden. "Come back to me as soon as you can."

He wiped the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll be counting down the days."

Then, after one last kiss and a deep hug, Aang jumped on Appa's back and was in the air. Katara watched as Aang and Appa flew further and further into the distance. She kept her eyes locked on his figure until she could no longer make the flying form out from the clouds. When they finally disappeared from her sight, Katara sighed. _That's the first time he's left since he went to go fight Ozai…I don't know what I'm gonna do without him…_

* * *

They'd been flying for two hours before Appa started to slow down. Aang sighed, running his hands through his best friend's fur. He didn't want to deal with the thought of being without Katara for half a year. Glancing around with glazed eyes, Aang realized he didn't know where they were. _Oh well, Appa knows where we're going…_

_Rrr. _Startled, Aang looked down at his stomach. "Did you hear that Appa? I guess even my broken heart doesn't stop me from being hungry."

Aang rummaged through his bag looking for some of his dried mango. Suddenly, his hand bumped against the package Katara had given him. _Oh man, I was so caught up in missing Katara that I barely remember her giving this to me. I wonder what it is…_

Aang removed the letter that Katara had attached to the front of the package. Tearing it open, he began to read.

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_I can't believe you're gonna be gone for six whole months. I know we've known each other for a long time but six months seems so long – I've barely been apart from you for two weeks let alone a month and I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. _

_I keep thinking stuff like "what if Aang meets some really cute girl while he's on his tour?" or "what if he forgets how he feels about me?" I know it's dumb to think that but you've been my best friend for so long and now that it's something more than that, I'm can't help but feel a little unsure. Not that I don't trust you, I do. But I can't help but worry. _

Aang put down the letter. Now that Katara brought it up, he couldn't help but worry that maybe SHE would change her mind. He'd noticed the looks she got from guys when they got dinner somewhere public or browsed for stuff in the street market…. _What if she falls for some handsome older guy… _Shaking himself from his thoughts, Aang kept reading.

_I was trying to think about what I could do for you…for us. That's when I came up with this. In this package, there are a bunch of letters. Each letter is in a separate marked envelope. The envelopes are marked with when you're supposed to read them. "Open: When You Miss Me, Open: When You Think About Our Future, Open: When You Get Jealous, etc."_

_Hopefully with these letters, you'll know that I'm there for you even when I'm not there in person. I want to be there with you for all the important things these next six months. I hope you'll let me be, and that you'll take these letters seriously – I put a lot of myself into them. Also, I know it's probably tempting but please don't read all the letters as soon as you get this. I want this to last you until you're back in my arms. _

_I already miss you Aang. Come back to me safe and sound. _

_Love from, _

_Katara_

* * *

As Aang got to the end of Katara's letter, he grasped it to his chest tightly, trying not to let the water flow from his eyes. He slowly opened the package and sifted through the letters, tracing over her handwriting and imagining how much time she'd put into his gift. It was the perfect gift and it only made him miss her more. _Katara…_

_XXX_


	2. Open - When You're Too Impatient to Wait

A/N: Aaand…this is where the fun starts! This actually became a lot more serious that I intended it to be but I promise there are a lot more fluffy ones coming up and they'll be longer too! Let me know what you think by reviewing – flames welcome as long as you explain

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention but credit for the cover photo goes to viria13 on deviantart! Thanks love.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WHEN YOU'RE TOO IMPATIENT TO WAIT**

They'd been flying for a couple hours and the package of letters was burning a hole in Aang's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it and his impatience was growing. He kept glancing to his bag and then back to the terrain below him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the package, opening it. He started to flip through the letters, looking for one that he could justify reading so soon.

As he kept flipping through, his eyes landed on one of Katara's descriptions and he stopped. _She knows me too well… _The envelope was titled: "Open: When You're Too Impatient to Wait to Read These."

_That girl… now I feel like I shouldn't read this just to prove her wrong…but…I wanna see what she wrote._ After his mini debate, Aang looked around. "Appa, what do you think buddy, do you think I should read it?" "RRRRR." Without needing further encouragement, Aang ripped the envelope open as carefully as he could. Avatar or not, when it came to his girlfriend, it was hard to exercise patience.

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_I bet it's barely been three hours since you got the package. You know what I also bet? I bet when you saw the title of this envelope, you debated opening it just to prove me wrong and prove that you could wait. But you couldn't. So now we're here. Just so you know, I'm already imagining this as I'm writing and it's really hard for me not to laugh. _

Aang rolled his eyes. _C'mon Katara, you don't have to rub it in that you're right…_

_Don't worry, I'm not laughing _too_ hard. I can't because your impatience is one of the things I love about you. I love that you can sit in a meeting all day and the first thing you want to do is run and give me a hug. I love that when I first met you, the first thing you just _had_ to do, even after being trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years, was go penguin sledding. I love that when mango smoothies are an option, nothing can stop you until you have one. _

_That being said, I'm gonna use this as a mini-lesson. I know, you're probably thinking 'Come on Katara, are you really gonna lecture me even though all I can think about is how much I miss you?' Well, first of all, I have to admit that lecturing is pretty much party of my character so it'll probably remind you of me even more of me. Sorry about that. But I just wanted to say this because I care about you. _

_I was talking to Zuko before he confirmed the details for this 'Victory Tour' you're going on and by the sound of it, you're going to have a pretty stressful schedule. From what Zuko said, it seems like there's more to the tour than meets the eye. I know we've heard a bit about this through our meetings but it sounds like peace within the Fire Nation is hanging by a thread. Everyday there are protests and backlash to Zuko's rule and, by extension, your influence. _

Aang frowned, he and Katara had heard whisperings about rebellion when they were in Ba Sing Se but at the time they didn't think it was anything to worry about. He kept reading.

_During the tour you're probably gonna be doing more than riding around in a chariot and waving at people. (You'll probably be doing some of that so enjoy it because you deserve it). Some of it will probably be really taxing – you might have to give speeches, or defend your actions by people who question you. You might even have people question your character. _

_When this happens, I hope you exercise what the monks taught you. I hope in those situations, you'll be patient, and loving, and show everyone all the wonderful things I love about you. I know you can, and I hope you know that my heart is there with you, supporting you no matter what happens. _

_Anyway, now that I've probably thoroughly depressed you, sit tight because you have another long day ahead of you. You absolutely cannot read any more letters or you will run out (and don't you dare read any just because I told you not to – I know you would). Relax and enjoy the time with Appa – I know it's been forever since it was just you and him and I have a feeling the big guy might miss it a bit even if he loves me and the rest of the Gaang. _

_Love from, _

_Katara_

* * *

Aang set down the letter and sighed. Katara must have been pretty concerned for him given the face that she put such an intense topic into the first letter. He sighed again, rubbing his temples. _What have I gotten myself into… and here I thought that everything would be great as soon as the war ended. _Looking around, Aang realized it was getting dark. "C'mon Appa, let's turn in for the night."

XXX


	3. Open - The Night Before the Tour

A/N: More setting the scene stuff (with a little fluff here and there) but that should pretty much be done with this chapter and then I can write Katara's letters (and Aang's reactions) however I want! This was originally supposed to be just letters but I'm thinking of having the story follow a bit of a timeline and culminate with their reunion so keep an eye out for that. Also, I made some revisions and decided to set this 3 years after the war instead of 1 – I feel more comfortable developing the characters romantically if Aang isn't so young.

As always, thanks for reading – please review and let me know what you think or send me ideas for different 'situations' for Katara to write for. XOXO, Em

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE NIGHT BEFORE THE TOUR**

Aang paced back and forth, his hands sweating. It was the night before he and Zuko were to embark on the Victory Tour and with the prospect of a very public appearance coming up, Aang couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure he loved getting attention but he knew he'd have to make a speech and he was worried he would ruin everything for Zuko. When he'd first arrived in the capital, it had been a flurry of arrangements – meeting the highest diplomats, sitting in on council meetings, grabbing lunch with Zuko and Mai when they had spare time, etc. – he'd barely had time to miss Katara. Still, the week had come and gone and now here it was, the eve of their departure.

…which was why Aang was here now, pacing in his room, unable to fall asleep. He'd tried meditating but it really hadn't helped him at all so now he was stuck, wondering if Zuko was as nervous as he was, wondering whether he'd feel this nervous before every appearance. _If Katara was here she'd know exactly what to say to help my nerves...wait, Katara! _

Knowing he needed her now more than ever, Aang grabbed the package of envelopes, hoping that one of them was labeled with a solution to his apprehension. Sifting through, he eventually found what he was looking for, once again, marveling at Katara's intuitiveness. _Open: The Night Before the Tour. _

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_Knowing you, I'm pretty sure you're probably freaking out over the start of the Victory Tour. Have you already tried meditating? If you haven't, you should but my guess is that if this is anything like that time before the Day of Black Sun, you probably already have and it didn't work. I would recommend you try yoga again but every time I try to teach you, you don't seem very focused so I suppose that won't help. _

Aang paused, smirking. There was a reason he wasn't very focused when Katara would try to teach him yoga. That reason happened to be the fact that he'd rather focus on watching how her body looked, making all those seductive movements and poses, than practice the poses himself. _Mmmm Katara's body..._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Aang continued reading.

_So, since yoga and meditating are probably out of the picture, I figured I'd go for some (honest) flattery. Aang, first of all, consider this. I am a Master waterbender. I am the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I can take ten men and beat them easily in a fight. Do you really think I would date anyone that I didn't think was worth my time? _

_And you, mister, are more than worth it. First of all, let's leave aside the fact that you're the Avatar. Even without that, you're still a Master airbender, a pretty good fighter and the Leader of the Air Nomads (even if you're the only one at the moment). Not only that though, even I have to admit you're pretty attractive – it's a little embarrassing but I do get pretty jealous when I see the way girls look at you when we're walking around together. I'm not saying you should use your looks to your advantage (please don't!) but I think you'll find it'll make people like you automatically…at least the women. _

_Also, think about when we were traveling with the Gaang. Even though Sokka liked to think he was the leader, you were really the one who took us everywhere. I'll admit, there were some times when I questioned your judgment (can anyone say 'Unagi?') but you never led us astray. When you made a decision, whether we agreed or not at the time, everyone followed your direction and was onboard. Might I remind you that even Zuko deferred to you even though he's older than you? (I know, I know technically you're 116 but you know what I mean). _

_What I'm trying to get at is that you have that innate quality in you that makes people want to follow you. (Heck, I followed you around the world and still do after all these years). That quality is special Aang – not everyone has it. Not even some of our world's leaders. Regardless of what people think about you, they end up respecting you and that's something special – I think it'll really help you for any difficult situations that might happen on this tour. _

_I hope you haven't forgotten this already, but you also have me. I believe in you Aang and I don't think there's anyone better than you to make this peace last. I have full faith in you and trust that you'll make all the right decisions. I'm always here for you if you need me – I won't hesitate to take a few days to come visit you if you really need my advice. We're a team, Aang, and I mean to prove it to you. _

_But I've digressed. Whether you like it or not, you're also the Avatar. First of all, this means people will respect you simply because of the position you hold. Not only this but having mastered all four elements, they'll respect your prowess as a fighter and as a leader. In addition, you have the wisdom of the Avatars that came before you (I feel like you always forget this). Should you ever be unsure of anything, all you have to do is talk to your past lives and ask for advice about what you should do. _

_Throw in the fact that you saved the world from the terror of a fire-wielding maniac and I think you're good to go. _

_Love from, _

_Katara_

_PS: After writing all of this, I'm remembering all over again what a stud my boyfriend is and how lucky I am that I'm the one that get's to date him. Just thought you should know. I miss you Aang. _

_PPS: That's probably the most flattery you'll get from me for a long time – we don't need your head to get any bigger, after all._

* * *

Aang put down a letter as a warm feeling rushed over him. _Katara thinks I'm a stud…and she thinks that I'm attractive... _He blushed a little – although Katara had given him many _indications_ that she thought he was attractive, she'd never said it aloud to him. He smiled to himself, letting his mind wander a bit, thinking back on the many times he'd kissed her, held her, pulled her close.

Feeling his heart ache a bit, Aang glanced over the letter again. He missed Katara so much. Not only was she breathtakingly gorgeous, she always knew exactly what to say when Aang was worked up over something. Her letter was perfect and had helped calm his nerves more than he would have thought possible.

Feeling his eyes start to droop with sleep, Aang decided it was time he finally rested before his 'big day' tomorrow. Climbing into the soft silk sheets, he slowly slipped into sleep, dreaming of the way Katara's hair smelled.

XXX


	4. Open - When You Need Some Pampering

A/N: Now I get to start the fun stuff This chapter is definitely a fun one so I hope you enjoy – please keep reviewing to give me input &amp; more ideas – reading your reviews helps keep me going! PS, I'm taking a vacation to LA which means lots of time on the plane to write so keep the updates coming!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: WHEN YOU NEED SOME PAMPERING**

Aang plopped onto the bed, sinking into it and letting out a huge breath. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that was currently plaguing him. Even though it was only the first week, Aang was exhausted. Every morning so far, he and Zuko would get up, make speeches, and shake hands with everyone in the villages they stopped by. Then it would be lunch and meetings with the local officials and influential families. Then it would be back on the road for a couple hours until they reached a new town. Every night, they would stay in a different home that was offered to them.

Aang had already had at least ten families offer him their daughters' hands in marriage (he politely declined) and had been offered everything from priceless silk robes, centuries old, to someone's donkey. Suffice it to say that Aang had had just about as much as he could possibly take of other people. All he wanted was a quiet moment to himself where he could relax and not worry about anything. So far, sleep had been the only respite from his popularity.

Eyes still closed, Aang's mind started to drift to Katara. The last few months before he'd left her she'd started wearing the traditional Water Tribe ensembles that women wore when they came of age. _Mhmm those dresses… I love how she looks in them…especially since you can see all the curves she has now… Spirits, I'd love to have her here right now so I could pull her up against me and run my hands along those curves…_ Aang's daydream continued a little further until he realized what he was thinking and blushed.

Thinking about Katara, though, he thought maybe she would be able to help him. _I need to get this tour out of my head and just relax… maybe Katara wrote something about that…? _Aang pulled out his letters and started sifting through them. There wasn't anything that was exactly what he was looking for but he found one he thought might do - _Open: When You Need Some Pampering. _Hoping Katara's words could get him to relax, Aang opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_How's the Tour going? Are you overwhelmed? Meet any cool people? You should write me so I can hear a little about it from you _

_Anyway though, I figured at some point you'd probably get really stressed because you're spending so much time doing what everyone expects of you, keeping the world in balance, etc. So, I decided to write this letter. It's gonna be a short one because it's not as much my words as my surprise that'll help you relax. But I'll say a little first. _

_I know you're probably meeting hundreds of people, going to a million meetings and have to show your best face in all of those situations. But Aang, promise me that you won't forget to be yourself because everyone loves you best when you're comfortable in yourself. Also promise me that you'll take time to meditate, or fly Appa by yourself, or just practice bending with Zuko, because you can't just answer to everyone's supposed needs. From what I've learned in politics so far, half the time someone else can as easily do the job; people are just too lazy to ask others to do it or seem to think that only one person can do the job when in reality that's not true). You need to pay attention to your needs too. _

_Please keep that in mind. An Aang that is happy and unstressed is an Aang that can better solve other people's problems. So, without further ado, I come to the conclusion of this letter. I've taped a mini letter to the bottom of this and it's addressed to Zuko. Please immediately give it to him and stay with him while he reads it. Whatever you end up doing (it's a surprise), promise me you'll order a mango mojito when you go! (It's this amazing drink that Toph introduced me to when we were hanging out – just make sure not to have too many or you'll be drunk for sure). _

_Anyway, hope you have fun! Go find Zuko now! _

_Love From,_

_Katara_

* * *

Thoroughly confused, Aang decided he couldn't wait before finding Zuko and headed off down the hallway of the house they were staying in to find him. "Hey Zuko, you there?"

"Here!" Aang heard Zuko call from a room at the end.

"Can I come in?"

"Yup go ahead."

Aang entered the room and Zuko looked at him interestedly – "What's up Aang?"

Aang blushed a little. "Um, well, Katara wrote me a bunch of letters and I was reading one of them because…well anyway at the end of it she attached a note for me to give to you so I came to find you."

Zuko took the note and glanced at it, reading it over quickly before grinning.

"Ahh I remember Katara mentioned this to me before we left. Okay cool. Gimme ten minutes and we'll go. Oh and you should change into something comfortable and simple. I'll come by your room as soon as I've got everything ready."

He ushered Aang out the door before calling a few servants into his room.

Aang, even more confused, walked to his room to change and wait for Zuko.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Aang and Zuko were soaking in tubs filled with hot water and lovely smelling oils. Their faces were covered with mud masks and they let their bodies relax after the scrubbing and massage they'd received beforehand. The two teens leaned back, letting the hot water do its magic as they sipped mango mojitos from coloured straws.

Looking over at each other, the guys smirked. "Sokka never hears about this," stated Aang.

"As long as you don't tell Toph or Mai," agreed Zuko.

"I have to admit," started Aang, "even though it's pretty girly, this stuff is awesome. It kinda sucks that guys can't do this all the time like girls do."

Zuko grinned at Aang. "I mean you ARE more in touch with your female side than most guys are…but I agree. It feels amazing. Props to Katara for suggesting we do this."

"She's amazing," mumbled Aang dreamily.

Looking at Aang out of the corner of his eyes, Zuko smiled a little bit. "How're you guys doing anyway? We might as well talk about it seeing as we're already doing so many girly things."

Aang smiled too before sighing. "She's just amazing Zuko. I can't imagine my future without her so it's really hard not to have her around on this Tour. I understand why she couldn't come but it still sucks. Still though, It's amazing how thoughtful she is even when she's hundreds of miles away…I can't wait to get back to her...I think I love her Zuko."

At that, Zuko's eyes widened. "Love? Are you sure already? You're only 16…"

"Trust me Zuko, I've lived a thousand lives before this one. I know what it is to be in love and I'm definitely head over heels in love with Katara. She's the only one I ever want to be with."

Zuko sat back, pondering this. _I mean, I guess it makes sense. They definitely know each other well enough – they've spent nearly every day together for 3 years for Spirits' sake. I suppose it makes sense since I love Mai too…but we are a lot older…._

Suddenly, Zuko sat straight up, a gleam in his eye. "Aang, have you guys, you know…"

Aang just looked at Zuko confusedly, not understanding his insinuation. "What?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You know… hit the sack, done the dirty, made love?"

Aang immediately turned bright right and started stammering. "N-no. Not yet. D-do you think that's a bad thing? I mean I think I want to…but also I don't know how…do you think she wants to? What if she's disappointed in me? What if she's not interested in me that way? What if I can't get it up? HOW do I even do it?"

Zuko chuckled, holding up a hand to stop Aang before he had an aneurism. "Whoa there Aang, you need to slow down. Do you want me to talk about it with you?"

Aang gulped and nodded, turning even redder if at all possible. "What do you wanna know?"

Aang stopped to think, wondering what he should ask first. "Mmm maybe start with the basics? What am I supposed to do…you know like…technically?"

Zuko glanced at Aang, looking at his hands before answering. "Well, you've heard of the 'dragon' and the 'cave?'" Aang nodded.

"Well," said Zuko, "It's probably pretty similar to what you've heard. Us guys have our …you know, dragons… and when we're ready, and when the girl's ready, she has a sort of cave that the dragon enters."

He looked over at Aang, seeing if he understood. Aang nodded – that was pretty much what he'd thought was supposed to happen.

A little embarrassed himself, Zuko asked again; "What else do you have questions about?"

Aang, still not making eye contact, asked quietly, "What if …what if I don't… satisfy Katara? How do I know if I'm good or not? And does it hurt her at all?"

Zuko nodded, trying not to imagine Aang with Katara.

"As far as being good, it's awkward for everyone the first time round but you just have to keep trying and I promise it gets better. Honestly, just let instinct take hold of you – you've definitely done it in your past lives too – and it'll work out. Oh but the first time you…put yourself in…there's a barrier you have to break and that'll hurt. So once you do, wait until she gives the okay before…resuming. She'll tell you and then she'll start enjoying it too. And I wouldn't worry about getting it up. Or her being into it. I've seen the way you look at each other."

Zuko smirked, "Oh and Mai and I have found that 'experimenting' is definitely worth it."

Aang gulped. "Experimenting?" "You'll see."

XXX

* * *

A/N: Preview for the next chapter: I will most likely be writing a letter to Katara from Aang.

A few responses for my lovely reviewers:

_asiastana:_ I actually really love that idea! I haven't done too much research into Aang's culture yet (other than what's in the series) – do you have any suggestions?


	5. I'm an Idiot

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day – whether you're spending it alone or with someone, I hope you're like me and still get to spend some quality time with Netflix! This chapter is a relatively short one and Aang get's a little overly cheesy but I wanted to post something (and something cute!) in time for Valentine's Day.

I'd also like to thank you to the lovely reviewers – in the interest of producing the best material I can, I've gone back and made edits, etc. based on your suggestions and will continue to do so. Please keep letting me know what you think

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: I'M AN IDIOT**

It was a hot afternoon, a few days after Aang and Zuko had had 'the Talk.' For once, there wasn't anything for Aang to do so he'd spent an hour meditating and was now sitting on his bed, re-reading some of Katara's letters that he'd already opened. They always managed to bring a smile to his face.

Suddenly, Aang sat up straight, looking horrified. _Spirits. It's been two and a half weeks and I haven't written back to Katara! She's probably worried and it's all my fault – how could I forget to write back?! Especially after her gift! I'm such an idiot! _

Bolting from his bed, Aang slammed his door open and ran as fast as he could – which was pretty fast since he was an airbender – to Zuko's room.

"Zuko. ZUKO. Are you in there?" Aang yelled, pounding on the door. "ZUKO!"

Zuko emerged, looking annoyed. "Spirits Aang, what's the matter? I was napping for heaven's sake."

Aang ignored Zuko's tone. "Zuko, I need paper and something to right with right now. Oh and I need to borrow your hawk."

Without saying anything, Zuko went back into his room, rummaged around and came back with what Aang needed.

"Here," he said shortly. "The servants can get you the hawk when you're ready."

He shoved everything at Aang and then closed the door in his face, retreating to his quarters to continue his nap.

Aang ran back to his room, leaving a gust of wind behind him, and happily sat down on his bed to write.

* * *

_Dear Katara, _

_First of all, I'm SO SORRY I haven't written back sooner than this. There's really no excuse and I hope you can forgive me. If it helps, you're all I think about so you've always with me…at least in my mind. _

_Second of all, I wanted to thank you for your gift. Katara, it's amazing. I'm not good at explaining stuff on paper but it made me really happy. You know when your heart hurts but in a good way? That's what it felt like when I opened your package. _

_Oh, but I promise I haven't finished them yet – I'm trying to be conservative and only read a new one once every few days or so. But that doesn't mean I haven't re-read each letter I've opened about a hundred times. Having your words with me, being able to admire your handwriting, trying to imagine what you were thinking when you wrote each letter… it keeps me occupied when I don't have to be doing official stuff. _

_Speaking of official stuff, you wouldn't believe how tiring it is. So far there hasn't been anything suspicious – no rebellions or protests or anything of the like – but that doesn't mean it isn't exhausting. I hate it Katara. At least in Ba Sing Se, I could go to meetings but then have the rest of the day to myself to do whatever I wanted. On this Tour, it seems as if there's always some high-ranking official to meet, or some wealthy family to shake hands with, etc. I just wish you could be here to help me get through this. _

_It's been almost two and a half weeks so that means twenty-five and a half left until I get to see you again. …Not that I'm counting or anything. Katara, I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again. All I can think about is how it feels to kiss you… what it feels like to have you hug me… even the slightest thing seems to remind me of you. I see the way the waves kiss the shore and it reminds me how fluid and elegant you are when you waterbend. The wind blowing through the trees reminds me of the way your hair blows in the wind… the tiny grains of sand make me think of your gorgeous freckles… _

_I miss you Katara, I guess that's the most of it. I'm doing fine (other than being tired all the time) but it just doesn't feel complete without you here. But I'm counting down the days and I'll be with you soon. _

_Love, _

_Aang_

_PS: Your 'surprise' was amazing. If you promise not to tell Toph or Sokka, I'd love to repeat it with you…I think Zuko and I might have to make it a habit while we're on this trip. _

_PPS: I think I'm a new fan of mango mojitos._

* * *

Sealing the letter up as fast as he could, Aang sent for a servant and asked for a hawk. When he returned, Aang attached the letter to the hawk and whispered to it.

"Hey buddy, please bring this to Katara as soon as possible. She's in Ba Sing Se!"

The hawk gave Aang a look and then flew off.

XXX

* * *

A/N: _AgiVega:_ Thank you for the input – I've gone back and fixed a few things as well as played with the formatting a bit based on your suggestions. I'm hoping it helps a little with clarity but I'm gonna keep trying to figure things out as I go


	6. Open - When You Wonder About Our Future

A/N: Hi friends, sorry this took so long to update. Apparently being on vacation means that I have less time on my hands instead of more. Anyway, I hope you didn't miss the story too much but I had a fabulous time in LA and got to tour the set of _Friends_ so that's pretty awesome. This chapter is exceptionally fluffy but I'm really excited about it and I hope you are too (I made it extra long to make up for not writing). Without further ado, here's the next chapter – please review because it makes me update faster and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: WHEN YOU WONDER ABOUT OUR FUTURE**

Aang slowly pushed his way through the crowd, trying to smile at everyone who surrounded him. At this point, he was used to being jostled about and didn't think anything of it. After all, it was really amazing to see how many people were there to see him – excited about the end of the war and even more excited to meet the last airbender. Aang slowly led the procession, Zuko at his side, as they continued on the path towards the village shrine.

All of a sudden, Aang felt a slight tug on his elbow. His instincts got the better of him and he turned around quickly, hands at the ready, expecting to confront an attacker. What he saw instead made him shake his head, laughing at himself for being worried. It was an old peasant woman holding a young baby. The woman bowed to Aang and he bowed back, as was customary when meeting an elder.

"Avatar Aang," began the woman. "This is my very first grandchild. She was born several days after the war ended and is one of the first children born during your new era of peace. We have held off naming her in the hopes that you would visit our village and bless her with a name of your choice. Now that you are here, I know it is fate. Please, Avatar, would you do us the honor?"

Aang stepped back, blinking in surprise. He didn't know what to say. Although he'd helped Katara with the birth on the way into Ba Sing Se, he'd never expected to be asked to name a baby.

Hesitantly, he looked at the woman. "Can I…hold her?"

The woman nodded and carefully placed the baby in Aang's arms. Wondering at how tiny she was, Aang gently held the baby in his arms and hummed to it. The baby smiled toothlessly at him and playfully grabbed at Aang's finger, gurgling with happiness when Aang let her hold it.

_I wonder what it'll be like to have my own kid…_ Images of himself and Katara sprang unbidden in Aang's mind. He saw himself, a proud father, holding their first child… he imagined Katara teaching their daughter how to waterbend while he taught their son to airbend. He saw Katara singing their children to sleep as he, too, listened and played with her hair…

"Ouch!" The baby, trying unsuccessfully to chew on Aang's finger, tore him from his reverie. Even without teeth, it managed to hurt a little.

Aang looked around and saw the woman, and the rest of the crowd, looking expectantly at him. Blushing a little for daydreaming, he smiled at them and said formally, "I would be honored to name this child. Give me a few moments to think of an appropriate name with which to honor this new life."

Aang looked at the baby. Big brown eyes sparkled at him and he knew at once that the baby would have a playful, energetic spirit. _I want to give her a strong name, something that will help her be her own person… maybe something to do with the_ _new peace, or maybe the spirit of collaboration…hmm… _Closing his eyes for a moment to deliberate, Aang thought for a bit before making up his mind.

"Her name is Masuyo," he announced. "I've named her so in celebration of the new peace we have created and in the hope that she will grow to contribute to our new world."

"Thank you, Avatar," the old woman said, smiling as she took Masuyo back into her arms. "Our family will raise this child in the spirit of your words."

Aang bowed slightly, giving the child a last look, wondering what she would grow up to be like.

* * *

Two hours later, Aang plopped onto the bed that had been prepared for him. He couldn't stop thinking about the child and with it came thoughts of his imaginings from earlier. It was so nice to imagine his future with Katara...now that he thought about it he knew he could never see his life without her in it. _I wonder if Katara feels the same way…_

So thinking, Aang pulled out Katara's letters and started looking through them for one that might help him out. He kept flipping and nothing seemed to fit the bill until he came to the last one. _"Open: When You Wonder About Our Future." _Settling down, Aang began to read.

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_I sincerely hope you end up opening this one because it'd be pretty embarrassing if I were sitting here, thinking about this (and writing this) and you didn't think about it at all ever. But then again, if you're reading this, we probably were imagining similar things so that's a relief. _

_The future. Wow. It seems so close and yet far away and so intimidating. Don't you think? What do you see when you imagine the future? Who do you see yourself with? What do you imagine you'll be doing? Do you think you'll have kids? _

_It's a little scary to admit that I think about this kind of stuff but I want you to know that when I imagine my future, I see you in it. It's been a few years since Sokka and I first discovered you in that iceberg but ever since that day, my life has had a new direction. Whether I realized it or not back then, my life became intertwined with yours._

_I think part of the reason why admitting this to myself is so scary is because I'm afraid you don't feel the same way, or that your feelings aren't as strong as mine. Even though my heart tells me that you feel about me the same as I feel about you, my brain keeps telling me that there's no way someone like you would tie yourself to me for the rest of your life…but I digress. _

_I'm going to admit something really embarrassing but please promise me you won't laugh. …Sometimes, when I see young couples walking around with babies, I like to imagine that it will be like that for us in a few years. I imagine us raising a family – you as the sexy father, keeping the kids out of trouble, saving the world, maintaining the peace, etc. and me as the loving mother, singing to our children, keeping our household going, and working in the local hospital as a master healer. I imagine you teaching our baby airbenders as I teach our baby waterbenders. _

_Aang, have you ever imagined it like I have? It's such a lovely picture and I can't dwell on it too much because it makes me long for it more than anything. I'm crazy about you, Aang, and I don't see that changing – ever. _

_I know we're still really young and that there's a lot that we don't need to worry about for a while. But… there's no harm in imagining, right? I know we can deal with everything as it comes to us but I want you to know that I see myself with you and that I can't wait for everything that's yet to come. _

_Everything has its time and we shouldn't rush anything for the sake of rushing it. But if you're like me and have wondered where I picture our relationship going, well, that's pretty much it. I think I've laid it out as clearly as I can. _

_Also, this is really hard to say, but if you don't feel the same way, please, please, please let me know because I don't want to lead myself on if it's not there. _

_Anyway, that's about it. I miss you so much Aang. I hope your tour is going well and that you come home safe to me. _

_Love from, _

_Katara_

* * *

Aang sat there, stunned, as he contemplated what he just read. _Katara feels the same way… I-I can't believe it. _The letter was a confirmation of everything Aang had ever wanted to hear from the girl who had captured his heart. He couldn't wait to finish the tour and get back to her because now, more than ever, he missed her.

Thinking about the happiness that her confirmation had given him, Aang decided to write to Katara. _She should get to be as happy as I am now…I want her to know…_

* * *

_A few days later…_

Katara grabbed the letter from the hawk and ripped it open, anxious to read what Aang had written to her. It'd already been about a week since she'd last heard from him and she was anxious to hear what he'd been up to.

She began to read.

* * *

_Dear Katara, _

_I just read your "When You Wonder About Our Future" letter. _

Katara almost dropped the letter. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to hear Aang's response. Deciding she should just get it over with, she continued reading.

_You have no idea how happy it made me to read everything that you wrote. I know we're still young and that it's not wise to speculate too far in advance but I want you to know that I see what you see. I want what you want. _

_Everything you pictured – I've pictured that and more. I want you in my life Katara. Forever. You inspire me to keep going when I feel like giving up. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. I can't picture my life with anyone else and I can't bear the thought of my life without you. You keep me grounded and help me stay true to myself. I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_Katara, I want you to keep having all those imaginings because I know I will. I can't say when it'll be but I promise that one day, everything you've imagined, and everything I've imagined, will come true. I'll make it happen. And hopefully sooner rather than later. _

_Katara, my life with you started that day you rescued me in the iceberg. From then on it's been going in this direction before we even knew it was. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you but you should know I'm thrilled you feel the same way I do. I can't wait to be back with you. I miss you so much Katara. Stay safe for me. _

_Love from, _

_Aang_

_PS: I was asked to name a baby today. That's what got me started thinking about all this stuff but I'm glad because it helped put everything in perspective for me. Oh by the way I named her 'Masuyo.' _

_PPS: I'm glad you think I'll be a sexy dad because I think I will be too. _

_PPPS: I guess you can be a sexy mom too._

* * *

Katara folded the letter up, tears silently streaming down her face. She pressed the letter to her chest and smiled happily. _Aang and I are on the same page. I can't wait for my future… _

XXX

* * *

A/N: 'Masuyo' is a Japanese name derived from characters with meaning "benefit" and "world."

_asiastana:_ the next chapter will be inspired by you so keep an eye out!


	7. Open - If Being the Last Airbender Sucks

A/N: Hi friends, sorry it took a while but as always, midterms/all-nighters, and life get in the way of what I enjoy. Anyway, A HUGE THANK YOU to all the lovely reviewers – keep them coming because it really touches my heart and really helps keep me going on this. This next chapter is inspired by _asiastana_'s suggestion – I've taken some artistic liberty with it so I hope you like how it turned out. Also, if any of you guys have a suggestion for one of Katara's topics, let me know in a review – I'd love to see if I can work it in Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: IF BEING THE LAST AIRBENDER SUCKS**

Aang stared at the middle-aged woman in front of him. He couldn't quite believe what she'd said. He looked at her, looked back at Zuko (who looked very confused) and then looked back.

"Um, can you repeat what you said?"

The woman gave him a contemptuous look, rolled her eyes and said, "I've heard that the Air Nomads used to 'get around,' if you know what I mean. I wanted to know if that was why you're on this so-called 'Victory Tour.'"

Aang gaped. _How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? _He took a few breaths, trying to control his anger before responding.

"I'm sorry madam, I've never heard that insinuation before in regards to the Air Nation and I'm honestly a little offended that you would question my motivations in that way."

So saying, Aang turned and stormed back towards the chariot, pushing his way through the crowd. Zuko followed at his heels.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

They were back at their host's teahouse and Aang was fuming to Zuko about what had happened. "I can't believe that woman dared to say that! Do you really think that's what people think of Air Nomads?! How the hell am I supposed to do this tour if people keep saying things like that?"

Zuko stayed silent, allowing Aang to keep talking and let out steam. After about twenty minutes of Aang's ranting, he intervened.

"Listen Aang, I know that what the woman said was incredibly offensive but seriously, the Air Nomads haven't been around for 100 years! Even some scholars couldn't tell you details about your culture so there's no way the average person would know much about you. What _is _left is basically folklore that's been passed down by word of mouth for decades and obviously that doesn't lend to a very accurate picture. I know it's hard but you have to understand that there will be a lot of misperceptions that you're gonna have to deal with now and for the rest of your life."

Aang sighed, thinking about Zuko's words. "I guess you're right Zuko…I just never thought about it that way. What if I'm destined to be the last of my people?"

Zuko frowned at him. "Aang, that won't happen. I know it's scary but you're not gonna be alone forever, and the longer you're around, the better people will understand what your true customs are. You just have to make a lot of babies."

Aang sent a blast of air at him, rolling his eyes, as Zuko finished with a grin.

"I wonder if there's any other way to make people understand…" pondered Aang. _Maybe I'll see if Katara has anything to say about it…_

"Hey Zuko, I'm gonna go see if Katara's written anything about it. Maybe she'll have some ideas…at the very least I feel like reading one of her letters will help me feel better."

Zuko nodded and let Aang go on his way.

Aang hurried down the hallway to his room, still feeling a little down. Picking up the package of letters from where he kept it under his pillow, Aang began to sift through until he found it – _Open: If Being the Last Airbender Sucks. _Aang ran his fingers lightly over Katara's writing, drawing comfort from the familiarity.

Already feeling a lot brighter, he decided to go hang out with Appa as he read the letter – since the trip started, Aang hadn't had a lot of time to spend with Appa and the two never got to go on flights as much as either had wanted.

* * *

_A few minutes later…  
_Aang ran up to Appa, letter in hand, and gave him a huge hug. Appa groaned happily, nuzzling Aang all over and thumping his tail with happiness.

"How're you doing buddy? I miss you …we haven't had nearly enough time alone since this Victory Tour started."

"RRRRRRR" Appa replied, butting Aang lightly with his head.

"Wanna go for a ride? I need some privacy and I miss flying with you buddy."

"RRRRRRR" Appa roared happily, as Aang jumped onto his back.

The friends soared away from the village and Aang lay back in the saddle, relaxing. "Hey buddy, just take us wherever you want as long as we can be back in an hour or two."  
So saying, Aang settled in to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_How're you doing? I hope everything's going well and that you haven't encountered any fire nation ex-soldiers trying to kill you or anything._

I'm actually really curious how long it's taken for you to open this letter, and in what context you're opening this. I know that since you came out of the iceberg, being the 'last airbender' has meant that you've been faced with a lot of curiosity and a lot of interest. My guess is that there's probably going to be a lot of ignorance about your culture as well. I'd also bet that you probably are worrying a lot about your people, and what happened to them. Hopefully this letter will you a little bit, or at least give you a few ideas.

_As far as being the last airbender, well… when you read my "Open When: You Think About Our Future" letter, I think you'll feel a little better… if you haven't read it yet, then just put the thought aside for a bit and I promise you'll feel better when you read it. _

Aang smiled. _I guess she's right. I definitely won't be the last airbender if I have anything to do about it…_ He continued reading.

_I'm not worried about you being the last airbender so much _…_but there IS someone I'm worried about. What about Appa? Do you think there's a chance that there are more sky bison left in the world? I know they were all supposed to be destroyed but what are the chances? I've been thinking about this a lot recently and I'm thinking that maybe we should go look for them when you get back from your tour. I know the world needs us and all that but I think this is something that's really important to airbender culture. If we want we want to restore balance to the world, we need to restore the airbenders and their way of life and the sky bison are a big part of that. It's up to you, obviously, but I think this is something that might need to be done sometime soon. _

Aang looked away from the letter, petting Appa and frowning. Appa's situation was a lot more dire than his own – Aang at least could bring his people back (in fact, he was _quite _looking forward to the process of bringing them back) but for Appa, it wasn't so easy. _I wonder if there _are_ any sky bison herds that we might have missed…they can't _all_ have been wiped out, can they?  
_So thinking, he looked at Appa.

"Hey buddy, wanna go look for some sky bison with Katara? It won't be until this tour is over but I promise we'll start looking as soon as we can!"

"RRRR" Appa roared happily.

Smiling, Aang turned back to the letter.

_I know it's lonely for you and I'm sure it's lonely for Appa but you should also know that your friends are always here for you. If you get lonely, you and Appa have each other but you also have us. _

_As far as people not knowing about your culture, think about it this way. I've known you for a few years (and I'm dating you!) but there's still things that every now and then take me by surprise. Remember that time a few weeks before you left when you told me airbenders didn't use money and I was so shocked? When Sokka and I first met you there were even more things I didn't know – I didn't even know that airbenders are vegetarian! _

_I guess my point is that even people who know and love you still don't know everything about your culture. Since airbenders were gone for so long, there's a lot that the rest of the world has to relearn. And there's also a lot that's been twisted or exaggerated in the stories that people have passed down across generations. This isn't something that you can expect people to get over in just a few years. In fact, it'll probably take generations to 1) regain the knowledge of your people and bring it back to life and 2) have people get re-used to the presence of airbenders in the world. _

_If you don't mind me giving you another suggestion, consider this. What if you had a question and answer session in each town you visit? That way people can satisfy all their curiosities about airbenders but you could also set the record straight. You teach people about your culture first-hand and by doing it on the Victory Tour, you would cover a lot of ground at once. Then, hopefully, everyone who was there could also spread the knowledge._

_I know it's not a great long-term solution, and it doesn't solve everything, but it might help in the time being and it would definitely help you deal with the people and situations you'll encounter while you're still on your tour._

_Anyway, I hope this helps a little. I miss you more than you can imagine Aang._

_Love from, _

_Katara _

_PS: When you get back, I hope you can teach me more about your culture too. I've learned a lot just hanging out with you but I also feel like there's still so much for me to learn. _

_PPS: It's a little embarrassing…in fact I'm not even sure if it's appropriate to ask this but it's kind of related to this letter... I guess I'll just ask since it's less embarrassing to ask on paper than in-person. I've always wondered…where do your arrows end on your body…if at all?_

* * *

Aang put down the letter, his face turning bright red. _I wonder…how much time does Katara spend thinking about that? …Then again I guess I would wonder too…_ An image of Katara's body painted with his tattoos flitted across Aang's mind and his stomach did a few backflips.

Trying to get his mind back in its 'proper' place, Aang considered Katara's suggestion. _It's actually a really good idea – I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I wonder if it would add any extra time to our schedule? I feel like it wouldn't …we could just include a Q&amp;A section after Zuko gives his speech in every town and I say my spiel and say 'hi' to people…I think we should do it. _

So deciding, Aang folded up the letter. "C'mon Appa, let's go back."

"RRRR" Appa replied and Aang could tell he was frustrated to have to head back but he turned around and flew back in the direction they came.

XXX

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I don't know about you but I feel like Katara's final question is something most of us have wondered about - I know I have :P I know Aang ends up rediscovering the sky bison at some point but it's been a while since I read the comics and I can't exactly remember the situation around that so I decided not to follow that plotline exactly and write it as if they haven't been discovered yet.

Also, I ended up deciding to make this a two-part chapter. It ended up writing itself but took a lot longer than I thought and I wasn't able to get in what I wanted without taking forever to accomplish. SO – the next chapter will include the first 'Q&amp;A' session as well as Aang's response to Katara's letter. Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think/give me any suggestions/critique me by reviewing! XOXO, Em


	8. Pooped Out of Clouds

A/N: Fun fact: I've intentionally made the letters between Aang and Katara a little more casual in order to convey their relationship better. About this chapter, I didn't want to make too many mistakes regarding the Air Nation and its culture so I've mostly kept the Q&amp;A focused on light-hearted, amusing questions. The next chapter will either be a lemon or be the 'jealous' chapter so either way, I'm looking forward to it.

Your reviews keep me going so whether you like it, love it or hate it, please let me know by reviewing : ) Without further ado, here is the next part in the two-chapter sequence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: POOPED OUT OF CLOUDS**

Zuko stepped up to the podium, facing the large crowd that had gathered, and waved for silence. The people's murmuring slowly ceased and hundreds of faces turned to look expectantly at Zuko.

"Hello everyone," he began. "Today we are doing things a little differently. I know you've all heard of our 'wondrous' battle feats, our victory, et cetera. Today, I want to have more of a discourse – a discourse that we should have been having from the start of this tour. Without giving any more away, I turn this over to Avatar Aang. Aang will be explaining exactly what I mean."

The crowd cheered as Aang stepped forward. Zuko smirked when he noticed that all the girls pushed forward – as close to the front of the stage as they could get.

Looking out at the crowd, Aang had to hide his excitement as he waited for the cheering to stop. "Hello everyone, I wanted to announce something new. From today onwards, I will be holding a question and answer session at every village we travel through. You may be wondering what the purpose of this is. The purpose is this: I have encountered a disappointing lack of knowledge about the culture of the Air Nation. Not only this, but there seem to be a lot of misperceptions about my culture as well. I believe this stems from my culture's almost complete annihilation 100 years ago. In the interest of preserving the Air Nation, as well as in restoring balance between all four elements, I have decided to do my best to help educate the people of the world about the Air Nation."

Zuko stood back up and addressed the crowd. "From now until noon, Avatar Aang will be answering any questions you might have. This second podium is for anyone who has any questions. You are to line up behind it and ask Aang – one at a time."

So saying, Zuko gestured to some guards who helped organize the crowd. There was a lineup of about fifty people but there was also a large group that hung back without any questions but still curious to see what Aang had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Aang looked at the first girl in line. She was probably a few years older than him and her face was plastered with an amount of makeup. Trying not to cringe, he addressed her. "What would you like to ask me?"

The girl leaned forward, pushing her breasts as far forward as she could and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Aang tried not to gag.

"Avatar Aang, I wanted to tell you how sorry I feel about the situation of the Air Nation. I just wanted you to know that I hold my breath for at least a minute every hour in order to remind myself how important air is."

Aang sputtered in disbelief. "Wha- DON'T DO THAT!"

The girl looked offended and Aang tried to ease the situation. "Listen, I really appreciate your sentiments but there's really no need for that. As long as you're willing to move forward, learn more about the Air Nation, and help us rebuild, that's all I ask."

The girl winked at Aang. "If that's how you feel, I'm _very willing_ to help you rebuild."

Aang paled a little and gulped, waving a little too quickly for the next person to come forward.

Clearing his throat, he addressed the next in line – a little girl about five years old. "Hi honey, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

The child smiled at Aang, missing baby teeth and all, and gestured for Aang to come closer to her. He did and leaned down to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"Mister Aang – my name's Kaya. Um, um ...is it true that you have a huuuge pet cow that can fly? Is he really fluffy? Can I ride him?" Aang chuckled a little and straightened up so that everyone else could hear him.

"Kaya just asked me if I have a pet cow that can fly. Well, he isn't a cow but I have a flying bison named Appa. He's not really a pet so much as a companion. The sky bison were traditionally companions to airbenders – our historians have said that we actually learned airbending from them!"

Turning to Kaya, he added "And Kaya, yes. If you and your friends want a ride on Appa, you definitely can…as long as your parents are okay with it."

A huge grin lit up Kaya's face and she hugged Aang's legs as hard as she could before skipping off the platform to where her mother was waiting, looking a little embarrassed.

Next up was a woman who was probably even older than Katara's Gran Gran. She smiled toothlessly and said "Avatar Aang, I was just a little girl when the fire nation wiped out all the airbenders but I always remember my grandma telling me one thing – there's nothing that airbenders love more than tofu! In fact, I'm quite sure that tofu is all you ever eat!"

The woman thrust a plate into Aang's hands and smiled proudly. "That there is my homemade tofu – there's nothing like it and I promise it's packed with nutrients. It's the best tofu in the world!"

Aang hid a smile and thanked the woman before telling everyone "While it is true that airbenders are vegetarians, we don't _only_ eat tofu. In fact, I eat pretty much the same stuff that everyone else does with the exception of meat!"

The questions went on for about another hour. Aang answered everything from "What were the airbenders' values?" and "What is the importance of meditation in your daily life?" to "Are you single?" (he vehemently answered that no, he wasn't, and that he had a beautiful girlfriend). When things finally came to a wrap, Aang was more than ready to go back to their lodgings and have some time to rest.

* * *

_About an hour after dinner…_

Aang settled down on his bed with a scrap of paper. It'd been a long day and he wanted to thank Katara for her help and tell her about his day.

_Dear Katara,_

_What a day! First of all, I wanted to say 'hi.' I miss you so much Katara and I can't believe it's been only a little more than a month since I had to leave… How's Ba Sing Se? Are the negotiations for the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe going the way you wanted them to? If they aren't, let me know because you do have a boyfriend who just happens to have saved the world and I'm sure he wouldn't mind stepping in and saying something in your favour if it's necessary. _

_Anyway, I was telling you about my day. I just read your 'sucks to be the last airbender' letter (I know you didn't phrase it like that but sometimes that's how it feels to be the last one) and it was actually really helpful! I keep forgetting how little you used to know about me and my culture but I wanted to tell you that it means a lot to me how much you've tried to learn about me. But honestly, if you ever have questions, you know to ask and I'll do my best to try and teach you more too. _

_What you said about Appa really struck me…I've thought about it before but I was never sure if there would be a time to go looking but after reading what you wrote, I realized that there will probably never be a 'right time' and that we should just make up our minds and go. So maybe when I get back, we can plan to go looking together. I'd love to have your company and I think I'd love being by ourselves even more…it'd be so great not to have Sokka breathing down our backs for once. _

_But on a happier note, I followed your advice and hosted a question and answer session this morning! It was amazing how many people had been so misled about my people but at the same time it felt so good to dispel the confusion and to be really open about who I am. _

_There were some really funny questions too…one person even asked me whether airbenders are born or whether we're just pooped out of clouds. Seriously, who could even think that?! I was so confused! _

_So moral of the story, day one of the Q&amp;A was a success and my girlfriend is clearly brilliant. I bow to your higher authority._

_And I miss you. So, so much. Write me back so I know what's going on in 'real-time.' Until later then – wish me luck! _

_Love from, _

_Aang_

_PS: About the arrows…you'll have to find out in-person. _

_PPS: But only if you want to! _

XXX

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I really enjoyed having fun with this chapter so I hope you liked it! A few quick shout-outs to some of my lovely reviewers:  
_avatar88th_ – Thank you so much for that beautiful review! I'm so honored and I'll try to live up to your opinion of my writing. I was actually planning on writing either the next chapter or the one after with your suggestion (it's been in the works for a while, I've just been trying to decide how to work it into the Victory Tour) so hopefully you'll enjoy it :P Your tip about the sky bison has been duly noted and I've made the correction – thanks!  
_asiastana_ – I hope you liked this 'two-part' insert inspired by your review!  
_asiastana, lupita leal, Ashley Barbosa, Agi Vega _– Thanks for being so constant in your reviewing – your input is always appreciated and I really take it into consideration! Also, having the consistent following makes me happy bc it means people keep coming back to this story : )

As always, thanks for reading and please review with thoughts, critiques, etc. XOXO, Em


	9. Open - When You Want Me

A/N: And here it is…the long awaited lemon! Sorry it's taken me so long – I've been waiting to write it until it felt right but I made it extra long to make up for it! I really liked writing this and hope you'll enjoy reading it. It's my first lemon so it's really important to me how this comes across. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains GRAPHIC IMAGERY and is absolutely unnecessary to the coherency of the fic. If you skip it, you will not miss anything too important. Please DO NOT READ unless you are old enough to appreciate ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHEN YOU WANT ME**

"Nngh…"

Katara moaned as Aang slowly trailed kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone. He smiled appreciatively into her soft skin, inhaling the familiar scent of jasmine and honey that clung to her. Not able to resist, Aang slipped his hands under Katara's robes and ran his fingers along the curves of her body – tracing every beautiful line. She moaned in appreciation and he brought his hands up to brush teasingly against her warm breasts, before trailing his fingers down further and tracing her hips softly.

He felt himself growing harder as he rubbed circles into her hips and then slowly climbed on top of her, pressing his hardness against her. Katara gasped softly and started slowly grinding her hips against him.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, pressing for tongue entrance, and reveled in the sweet taste of her lips on his. Katara's ran her fingers up Aang's bare back to his neck, pressing herself up even closer against Aang until he could feel every contour of her body

Encouraged by Katara's moans, Aang slipped his fingers under her bindings and found her clit – toying at the entrance.

"Mmm…Aang…" she whimpered.

"Katara," Aang gasped, trying to hold back his groans as he felt her wetness pooling against his fingers.

"AANG" she said louder, almost screaming. "Aang. AANG!"

Suddenly, Aang sat up. Blinking slowly, he noticed Zuko standing over him, looking amused. Katara was nowhere to be seen.

"AANG! Haven't you heard me calling you?! I've been yelling at you for the last couple minutes! I can't believe you didn't wake up until now!" Zuko half-yelled.

Aang rubbed his eyes, still confused, and Zuko threw his robes at him. "Get dressed Aang; we have to head out soon."

Zuko turned to leave, but paused at the door, looked Aang over and smirked.

"Oh, but you might want to take care of _business_ before we head out" he winked, nodding at the tent in Aang's pants.

Aang looked down and blushed, pulling his covers tighter around him and wondering how long Zuko had been there.

"Umm…I'm gonna go….meditate," he said, and he rushed past Zuko – towards the gardens – as fast as he could, face bright red. Zuko just shook his head, trying to restrain himself from bursting out laughing. _He's lucky it was me and not Sokka…_

* * *

About half an hour later, Aang found Zuko, sitting in the library sipping a cup of tea and eating some toast.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Zuko grinned.

"Shut up Zuko." Aang mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "What's the plan for today?"

Zuko ignored the question. "Sleep well last night?"

"Shut up Zuko." Aang looked at his toes, his face turning a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"Have any nice dreams?" Zuko smirked, _sloowly_ biting into a piece of toast.

"Shut up Zuko."

"Maybe you want to tell me about them?" Zuko prodded, his smirk growing deeper.

"Shut up Zuko."

Zuko deliberately gave Aang a 'one-over,' grinning, as Aang looked at his feet. "I take it you were _finally_ able to 'exercise' your imagination a little?"  
"Shut _up_."

Zuko rolled his eyes good-naturedly and decided to stop giving Aang a hard time. "If you're actually interested, we don't have much on the agenda today other than being on the road. We might need to make a few stops for supplies but other than that, we're just gonna keep traveling."

"Sounds good," said Aang, looking anywhere but at Zuko as he headed out the door as fast as he could.

"I'll meet you outside after I've packed," he yelled over his shoulder on the way out.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Their entourage had stopped at the local market to grab lunch and Aang was having a really hard time. Zuko had insisted that they spend at least an hour there, picking out treats and stretching their legs. Unfortunately for Aang, everywhere he looked, he was reminded of his dream.

There was nothing that didn't seem suggestive of Katara … the strawberries reminded him of her lips and the apples and peaches made him blush. Every beautiful silk hanging from the shopkeeper windows reminded him of how he had slowly stripped Katara of her clothes… Aang couldn't look anywhere without blushing…and Zuko noticed.

Half laughing, half sighing, Zuko decided to help him out. While the rest of the entourage continued ahead, he surreptitiously pulled Aang aside and whispered in his ear.

"_Aang._ I know you're still having a …hard… time."

Aang turned bright red and looked down, stammering. "I- I don't know…"

"Cut the crap Aang. We both know why you've been so _preoccupied _all day."

Aang raised his head shamefacedly. "I'm sorry Zuko."

Zuko laughed. "Do you really think I care? I just hate to see a friend 'suffering.'"

He continued. "So, Aang, this is what's gonna happen. I've arranged for you to go ahead to the next stop and we'll follow behind a couple hours later. I want you to do whatever you need to but have a little fun and get it out of your system before we arrive. No one will bother you."

With that, he shoved Aang into the carrier and sent him away, as Aang sat there, thunderstruck.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aang slowly walked into the mansion where they were supposed to be staying and went to his room. "No one will bother you." Zuko's voice echoed in his head. Zuko's amusement – his understanding – baffled Aang. The monks had taught him that sexual feelings should be limited to the act of 'making children' because 'detracted from the connection with the spirit world.' Zuko's encouragement was the exact opposite of what he'd been taught.

Even though he'd moved past the monks' ideas with the realization that he had to repopulate the airbenders, Aang still felt uncomfortable every time he…pleasured himself. At the same time, the dirty looks Sokka gave Aang whenever he was remotely romantic with Katara made him feel guilty about anything and everything.

He sat down on his bed and let out a deep breath. _Sokka isn't here. The monks aren't here. I can do whatever I want. Besides, what feels natural can't be too bad, can it? _Aang looked around the room and loosened his robes a little, letting out a breath. The house really seemed to be empty. _Maybe I will take some time to myself… _

Aang started to think about Katara…her eyes…her hair…Katara was the only one he ever thought of… He leaned back on to the bed and pulled out her letters. He doubted Katara had written anything but there was no harm in checking, right?

Aang started rifling through Katara's letters and that's when he saw it…._Open: When You Want Me. _He gulped. _Does this mean what I think it means? There's no way…I'm just imagining – there's no way Katara would…she must just mean something else. _

All the same, Aang slowly opened the letter with trembling hands, and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Aang, _

_I want to start this letter off by saying you shouldn't read it unless you're ready for our relationship to go…further…if you know what I mean…and if you've thought about it before. That being said, I want you to read this because I feel like when we're together, we have so little alone time and every time we start …exploring… we get interrupted. I want you to know that I'm ready for more and that if you are too, we don't have to waste time stepping around each other …I want to have more of you, and of what I want, and I want you to too. (But if you're not ready for anything more, I'm willing to wait until you are). _

Aang put the letter down, not sure if he could believe what he was hearing. _When I opened the letter, I thought this would be about…this…but I can't believe it actually is…has she really been on the same page as me this whole time?! _Aang kept reading.

_So I guess I need a way to tell you what I think, how I feel…I don't want to say it outright because it's a little embarrassing and I'm not sure 100% how much I'm ready for yet, and what exactly I want from us, so I guess I'll just write about one of my many imaginings. Maybe this way I can show you rather than try to figure out how to tell you what I want. _

Aang flushed, half hoping this would turn into what he hoped it would, but half feeling incredibly embarrassed. Nevertheless, he continued reading eagerly.

_Imagine…we're sitting in the garden of Zuko's palace, cuddled together. Your arm is around me and I'm leaning into you, absorbing some of your warmth as we look up at the stars together. _

_You turn to me and you're saying something funny – telling me about some Air Nomad story about the stars, and the spirits, and our ancestors. I laugh along with you but I'm mostly just noticing the way the stars are reflected in your eyes, and the way your laugh makes little dimples appear at the side of your mouth. _

_You kiss my cheek and I inhale your woody scent, sighing a little. Pulling back, you look at me with those smoldering grey eyes and I know exactly what I want. Slowly, I lean in, eyes closed, and our lips meet. _

_As always, I'm overwhelmed by all the sensations – your hand on my face, pulling me closer, the smell of you as it washes over me, sending tingles through my body, the way your lips taste a little like fruit and a little like you… _

Aang felt himself growing hard and slowly slid his hand inside his robes.

_I slowly slip my arms around your neck, pulling you closer and pressing myself up against you. You start to kiss down my neck and pull my top off – I moan and tilt my neck to you, giving you better access. You run your hands down my sides and rest them on my hips. Your hands are hot everywhere they touch me and all I want is you. _

_I trace my hands up your chest and untie your robe and it falls down so I can trail my fingers along your skin. You take my cue and pull off my tunic and I'm down to my bindings. You pause for a moment, and we take each other in, but then you pull me onto you and I can feel how hard you are through the loose fabric of your pants. _

_I sigh as I feel your hardness against me and I can't help but start to grind my hips against yours. I keep kissing you and can feel you moaning against my lips. I trail my fingers up your arms, feeling your muscles, and then I lead your hands to my bindings._

Y_ou pause a little, looking at me, and I kiss you as confirmation. You slowly start to unravel my bindings and then they fall away, leaving my breasts exposed to you. Slowly, you run your fingers along them, letting them fill your hands. I tilt my head back as you taste my nipples and softly bite them…_

_That's it! I think you can tell where this is going but I'll let your imagination (and you) do the rest of the work… _

_Love from,_

_Katara_

_PS: Writing this has got me thinking about you…I might go have some with myself now…_

* * *

Aang threw down the letter and ground his teeth in frustration. _That girl! She's such a tease! Still, _Aang couldn't help but grin at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. _Wow! That was so hot…._ Aang settled down for a little more _alone time_. He planned on re-reading the letter over and over again until everyone got back.

XXX

* * *

A/N: I purposely didn't describe Aang and Katara 'going all the way.' I'm still not sure how far this fic is gonna take itself but this gives me the freedom of being able to describe their 'first time' when it actually happens– and to make it as fluffy as I want to. Side-note, I think Zuko has become my favourite character in this fic so far - every time I write him in, I end up smiling bc he's just the biggest bro of all time in my mind ;)

I left it all on the table so please, please, please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I very much appreciate it (especially the people that have stuck with me from the start – you know who you are)!


	10. Open - When You're Feeling Jealous

A/N: Thanks for all the support so far – I will definitely be trying my hand at more lemons in various other chapters throughout this fic, though I'm not quite sure how yet. Anyway, thanks to everyone that's stayed with this so far even as the time between updates have increased; I'm really enjoying writing this and plan on finishing it but am pretty caught up with class and finals atm so updates may take a little longer until my term finishes. This one's super long so hopefully it'll get you through until then.  
Also I hope any Zutara fans appreciate the teensy tiny reference I put in (that's the closest I could ever get bc I'm a diehard Kataang fan).

As always, please review to let me know what you think – thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far (especially those of you who've been so consistent in your reviewing!). My readers' input is incredibly important to me and I always go back and edit details based on your feedback!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: WHEN YOU'RE FEELING JEALOUS**

It was another balmy day in the Fire Nation and Aang happily went about his business, combing down Appa's fur to help him shed his heavy summer coat. Ever since Aang had received Katara's letter, he'd been on cloud nine. Literally. He could barely keep his feet on the ground as he went about his daily duties and every night he dreamed of his girlfriend.

He'd been in such a chipper mood that Zuko had taken to retreating to his room on many a night in order to avoid getting into another conversation about Katara with Aang. It was way too awkward for Zuko, knowing exactly _why_ Aang was so bubbly, to get into a conversation about Katara. So, he did what he could to stay out of Aang's way until Aang calmed down a little.

Aang was oblivious to Zuko's obvious discomfort and went about his business as usual. Today was an especially good day because any extra time he got to spend with Appa, he was reminded of his travels with the Gaang and that, in turn, reminded him of Katara.

"RRRRR." Appa groaned as Aang combed out a fur ball, and Aang smiled at him.

"Feels good, right buddy? Makes me miss the good old days with everybody…especially with Katara."

"RRRRRRRRRR."

"I know buddy, I miss her too."

Aang smiled as he happily continued to work on Appa's fur. Before he knew it, it was already noon.

"Sorry buddy, I gotta go. You know, official business and all that." So saying, Aang quickly brushed Appa's hair off of his tunic and headed to his room, hoping to get some paperwork done before he had lunch.

A servant met Aang when he walked through the doors. Keeping his eyes respectfully lowered, the servant bowed and produced some letters.

"Avatar Aang, if it pleases you, some letters arrived while you were out this morning.'

Aang thanked the servant and then frowned. Letters almost always meant pleas for the Avatar's help abroad which meant even more negotiations and even more formal paperwork for Aang to trudge through.

Aang quickly began flipping through the letters, skimming the return addresses to see which ones were the most important. His stomach did a backflip when he recognized Katara's perfect cursive. It was the first 'real-time' letter he'd received in a while and Aang couldn't resist ripping it open, his paperwork forgotten.

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_How's it going? I just got your letter about the question and answer sessions and I'm glad they've been working out for you! I hope the circumstances that made you open that letter in the first place weren't too awful…_

_Life in Ba Sing Se has continued as usual. It's a little lonely without you here but I've been visiting Iroh a lot (he's such a sweetheart) and he's been teaching me how to brew the best possible tea! Apparently it's all about timing and ratios and love. We'll see – when you get back you'll have to tell me whether you can taste the difference from when I've made you tea before._

_The negotiations have been going pretty well. Other than the Earth Kingdom being a little stingy with their help, everyone's been mostly on board with our requests and our decisions. (As much as I'd love you to visit, I don't think we'll need you but I appreciate the thought! You're always welcome to come by if you have a break in your schedule of course)._

_I was actually pretty lonely for a while since Toph is always busy with her metalbending academy, my dad's still at the Southern Water Tribe, and Sokka is always off with Suki when he's not helping me with the negotiations. It was really hard not to have someone my age to talk to, you know? And it's not like I could easily talk to the other girls my age since most of them are still annoyed at me for dating you. (Don't worry; it's not your fault, it's just a little sad sometimes)._

_But what I'm getting to is this…guess who I met while I was walking around! Haru! I'm sure you remember him from when we saved the world and all? Anyway, I don't think any of us had seen him in almost two years and then all of a sudden I bumped into him while I was hunting down some tea for Iroh in this little market! You wouldn't believe how different he looks! I almost didn't recognize him! He's all filled out and his moustache looks really good and he has stubble and all that and he's officially become an earthbending master!_

Aang paused, a knot forming in his stomach. He remembered Haru very well. At the time they'd needed each other's help and he'd seemed like a good guy but still…_ There's no need for you to be so surprised…it's not like it's such a big deal to be able to grow a moustache… _Aang mused, running his hand up his own smooth cheek. Aang wasn't sure what was bothering him so much… but whatever it was, he knew he didn't like it. He kept reading.

_It turns out that Haru was just passing through Ba Sing Se when I ran into him but when he heard that I was living here with Sokka and Suki and Toph, he decided to stay and hang out with all of us! I ended up being able to convince our landlord to rent him the apartment next to Sokka (you know the one with the balcony a few doors down from mine?) so now we've all been hanging out! It's nice to have someone around when Toph's been busy and Sokka's out with Suki._

Aang clenched his fist. He did _not _like the fact that Haru was living pretty much next door to Katara when he himself was a world away. Even worse, who knew what kind of compromising situations Haru might accidentally walk in on when going to visit Katara? Aang _really _did not like this.

_Oh! I almost forgot! Just the other day I was telling Haru about how when I'm not doing negotiations, I'm on the search for waterbending scrolls to help with my healing techniques (and obviously anything else related to waterbending that I can get my hands on). He was actually super interested and offered to help me search! Isn't that so nice?! He also wanted to look for more background info on earthbending for himself so we've been spending hours together at the library, pouring over scrolls to see if there's anything that can help us._

Aang's eyes flared. _Katara _loves_ the library... that asshole is being so sneaky and worming his way into her good graces..._ Aang could barely bring himself to finish the letter but he kept reading, hands clenched around the letter.

_So far we've managed to find a few scrolls on healing for me as well as some random fighting techniques that Haru thought were really cool. We've been training together (wouldn't want to go soft in this time of peace, you know?) and have been working on perfecting the moves – I can't wait to show you when you're back! _

_So anyway, I guess you could say I've been pretty productive with my time and am feeling a good deal happier now that I have a friend my age to hang out with all the time while you're gone._

_I hope the tour is going well and that Zuko's keeping you well fed. I'll see you soon Aang!_

_Love from,_

_Katara_

* * *

Aang put down the letter, crumpling it up and clenching his fist. "Productive is right," he growled.

_While I've been working my butt off here, you've been prancing around Ba Sing Se with another guy…_ "Another older guy," his subconscious added. Aang shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought.

_So what if I'm not super built like Haru is? I still have muscles! I even have a six-pack now! And besides I'm 6'1 already and I haven't stopped growing yet – that's got to count for something, right?_

Aang ground his teeth. What was worse, Katara always practiced bending in her bindings - the thought of her looking like that around Haru made his blood boil. He'd been in such a good mood after Katara's last letter but it'd already been almost two months since Aang had seen her. What if Katara's feelings had changed since she'd written that? If she'd been thinking those things when he left her, did that mean that she was ready to do them with anyone – even if it wasn't Aang?_ Haru is pretty attractive…and he's older than Katara…and he's there in person…_

"UGH!" Aang let out a yell of frustration and punched a hole through the paper of the door. He paced around his room, trying to calm himself down, but it didn't work. Finally Aang stalked out of the room to find somewhere to meditate. If that couldn't help him, he didn't know what would. _I'll worry about the door later_, he thought as he kept walking.

* * *

Zuko blew out his breath in a huff. They'd been riding around town, greeting local citizens, and Aang was far from his usual lively self. In fact, he quite reminded Zuko of Mai; although Zuko loved his girlfriend, an attitude like hers coming from Aang was not what he needed when trying to convince the weary citizens of their good intentions.

The previous night, when Aang had showed up late to dinner without apology, Zuko had just attributed it to the heat and to the exhaustions of the day. Now though, several hours into the next day, Aang hadn't dropped his attitude and Zuko was annoyed.

Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot, Zuko heatedly addressed Aang.

"Dude. Who stuck a pole up your ass?"

Aang merely glared.

"Aang, don't give me that look. You know I'm right. We're supposed to be convincing these people to like us! The fact that you've barely said a word between conversations isn't exactly helping our cause."

Aang merely scuffled his feet and avoided Zuko's prying look.

"C'mon man, tell me what's wrong so I can do something about it. You know you can tell me anything."

Sighing, Aang finally met Zuko's eyes ashamedly. "I'm sorry Zuko, you're right. It's just- I don't know… here," he finally said, pulling the crumpled letter out of his pocket and shoving it at Zuko.

Zuko raised his eyebrows confusedly but didn't push Aang and merely began to read. Aang sat there, moping, until Zuko finished scanning the letter.

Zuko read Katara's letter through, glanced at Aang's dejected form, and exhaled._ This is gonna be a fun one to deal with_, he thought sarcastically.

"Aang… is there any chance you're jealous?"

Aang held up his hands in protest. "What? No! Why would I be jealous? I'm the Avatar…and Katara's dating me…and, and, I'm the Avatar!"

"You've said that already," pointed out Zuko. Aang didn't say anything but sat down next to Zuko with a sigh.

"Zuko…do you…do you think she likes him?"

Inwardly, Zuko sighed. _Poor Aang…but seriously why do I always get stuck having the mushy conversations. It's not like I mind but…it's like I'm Aang's go-to girl. Seriously who am I and what have I done to my masculinity?_

"Zuko?" Aang's pleading voice shook Zuko from his train of thought.

"Sorry Aang I got distracted. Do I think Katara likes Haru? Aang, think about it. I highly doubt Katara would write all those letters to you, or take care of you the way she does, if she had any questions about her feelings for you. But also, you don't want Katara to be lonely, do you? It's good that she has a friend now!"

Aang pondered before saying "but Zuko, Haru is older than me and he's really buff and he can grow a moustache…"

"Wait Haru has a moustache? _Damn…"_

Aang glared at him. "This isn't helping… anyway, why does she have to choose someone attractive to be her friend? Why does Katara always manage to pull in the sexy guys that make me nervous?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Listen Aang, first of all you and I know exactly why she pulls in the 'sexy guys.' It's the same reason why you're into her – she's amazing! But also I don't think you have anything to worry about. I know most girls wouldn't go for bald, skinny and awkward…especially when they could have had tall, dark and handsome with awesome hair and a mysterious past like me-"

Aang rolled his eyes at the teasing as Zuko continued "-but I'm pretty sure that anyone that's seen you two together can see that you're in love. She looks at you the same way that you look at her. Trust me, I can tell."

Aang slumped down and let out a deep breath. "I suppose you're right. Thanks Zuko, I guess I just get nervous. Actually, now that I think about it, there _was_ something I wanted to ask you…"

Zuko smiled as Aang awkwardly rubbed his neck. "What is it Aang?"

"Um, the thing is… well, have you told Mai you love her? Like literally tell her 'I love you' or 'I'm in love with you?"

Zuko was nonplussed. _Wow, I did not expect that_. Blinking a few times, he regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah I have."

"Did she say it back?"

Zuko scowled a little. _"Obviously."_

Aang sighed, leaning back into his seat. "Katara and I haven't yet," he mumbled.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Really? Even though you guys have been dating since the end of the war?"

"Well, it's not like that exactly. I know I love her, and we always are saying things like 'I love how you do that,' or 'I love this about you,' but we've never …said it."

For once, Zuko didn't know what to say. It was obvious that his two friends loved each other. It just boggled him that they hadn't admitted it to each other yet. He wondered what to say to Aang, eventually deciding that he needed to give him a little kick in the balls.

"Aang, I hate to say this, but I think you might have to take the plunge and say it first. I know it's scary – heck, saying it to Mai was the scariest thing I've ever done (including facing my father) but girls are always so worried about getting hurt. Knowing that Katara's already a worrier, can you imagine how scared she must be? I think you need to initiate it because it's obvious you guys are in love and you need to be able to acknowledge it at this point in your relationship."

"I was afraid you might say that, and I know you're right…it's just a little part of me still doesn't really believe it's real. I know it's been two years but I just really don't want to come on too strong, or lose her."

"I get that Aang, I really do, but I really don't think you have a reason to worry. Speaking of which," Zuko added, "Shouldn't we deal with the short-term problem? If you're still jealous of Haru – which honestly you have no need to be – you should just take some time and go over all the letters you've had from Katara so far. Re-reading them will show you how much she does love you. "

Aang smiled for the first time in a few days. "You know what, I might do just that." He turned to Zuko and grinned. "What do you say Sifu Hotman, can I have the rest of the day off?"

Zuko grinned back at him. "Get your butt outta here, Avatar." As Aang ran off, Zuko thought to himself. _Damn I'm good._

* * *

A few minutes later, Aang was lying on his bed, Katara's letters spread out around him. Katara's words washed over him again, reassuring him and making him feel surer of himself._ Spirits I love that girl…I don't know what I'd do without her…_

Aang smiled at the thought of Katara, and began sifting through the unopened letters from her, wanting more of her spirit with him. He came across the perfect one and had to shake his head in appreciation – she always seemed to get it right. The envelope read _Open: When You're Feeling Jealous._

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_How are you? I already miss you so much. I can't help being nervous at the fact that you'll be gone for six months and probably have beautiful girls throwing themselves at you and asking you to make babies with them._

_But that's another story (I just have to get used to the fact that now people notice how sexy you are) – actually all this nervousness on my side was making me think that maybe there'd be a time on your tour where you would get jealous. So I decided to write a letter for that situation just in case._

_First of all, can I say how sexy it is when you get jealous?_

Aang frowned. How on earth was being jealous sexy to Katara? He kept reading.

_I know we haven't had any real issues with that since we've started dating but I definitely notice the way you put your arm around me if there's some guys trying to talk to me when we're out in the market together, or the way you glare at other guys when you don't think I'm looking. Remember when you used to be jealous of me and Jet? At the time I just thought you were being an obnoxious kid, but now… I don't know. I love the way you're possessive over me…I don't know, it's just so…masculine. Mmm... I'm thinking about it now and it's definitely making my heart beat a little faster._

_But anyway, obviously I don't want you to be too possessive, or controlling, or any of that, but I'm saying it is pretty attractive when you get a little jealous, especially because it can be a nice reminder of how you feel about me whenever I'm unsure. In fact, considering how it makes you come on to me when you're jealous of someone, I might try and encourage it a little just for that._

Aang groaned in frustration._ That sneaky minx. She knows exactly how to wrap me around her little finger…_

_But anyway, I just wanted to write this letter to make sure you know that even though you might feel a little jealous at times, you don't ever have to worry about me having anything with anyone else. Honestly Aang, you're in my head too much for me to even think about anyone else._

_Somehow you've got a hold on me that I don't think I could shake, even if I wanted to. It's almost bad how much I think about you… whenever I see other guys I automatically size them up to you and they never seem to compare. Even if sometimes I notice how a guy's really hot, that's all it is, you know? It's like since I realized my feelings for you there's so much there that there's no room for anything but you. I'm consumed by you, Aang._

_You're the only one I could possibly see myself with, and I want a future with you - and you only. _

_So please, don't ever worry about me with any other man. I'm a people person so chances are I'll probably end up hanging out with a few people you might get jealous of while you're away. But trust me, it's only ever gonna be about you._

_I miss you so much Aang, come back to me soon. I hope you're feeling a little better after reading this letter._

_Love from, _  
_Katara_

* * *

Aang sat back against his bed, his heart overwhelmed with happiness. What Katara had written in the letter, her feelings, expressed his own so perfectly that he couldn't believe it. He'd always worried a little bit that one day Katara would find someone better than him – it'd be so easy for her attract anyone. But knowing that she was so committed, and was only interested in him, silenced that voice, and gave him a burst of conference. His girlfriend was really incredible.

_What a woman. Man am I lucky…_

XXX

* * *

A/N: Are you surprised? I feel like it's actually pretty reasonable that Aang and Katara have never said 'I love you' because Katara is practical and always worries about getting hurt if she commits too much, and Aang doesn't want to push his luck or pressure her. Fun fact: this is the reason why Katara always signs her letters with 'Love from, Katara' and never writes 'I love you.' Don't worry though, when the moment happens for them, I'll be there to write about it ;)

S/O to my fans from other parts of the world – it's always so cool to see the reach of this site, and more specifically my stories. (Thanks to my anon French Fan – you've been with me from the start and I appreciate your reviews!)

A reader asked me to clarify how old Aang and Katara are – I've taken reader_ Ashley Barbosa's_ advice and revised this fic: it is now set 3 years after the war making Aang 16 (or 116) and Katara almost 18 (her birthday is coming up yay!). When I initially looked it up, people couldn't seem to decide between Aang being 13 and 14 at the end of the war; reviewers pointed out that 13 is probably more likely so I adjusted the story accordingly as I'd rather Aang and Katara both be older for the mature stuff. That was probably a very long-winded answer compared to your question but I hope it helped!

Please, please review with what you think (as well as with any chapter suggestions) – your reviews inspire me and also I'm running out of topic ideas (which means less chapters/slower update until I can come up with more).

_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW_: I'm loving Zuko's character so much that we're gonna digress a teensy bit from Aang and Katara to include a chapter about Zuko's struggles. Because Zuko is always struggling.


	11. Misadventures in Prose

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. Yes, I'm still writing this story and yes, it will be updated more frequently from now on. I've been dealing with the end of finals as well as moving out from my old place and moving into my new one! So moral of the story now that it's summer and I'm all moved in, updates will be happening more frequently.

Anyway, I hope you're excited about this chapter because it's pretty much all Zuko goodness. For everyone who wanted more Kataang, there will be TONS more of it but allow me this chapter for my own pleasure. In my mind, Zuko is really older brotherly and gives lots of good advice when it comes to others but when it comes to himself, he's kind of like a lost puppy who is totally adoring and a little dorky. But anyway, the moral of this is that Zuko is a strong, independent [wo]man but he definitely needs Mai ;)

Please let me know what you think by reviewing – any suggestions for future chapters are always welcome!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: MISADVENTURES IN PROSE**

Firelord Zuko had a problem. This problem was currently causing him to avoid all company and pace around his room, letting out frustrated grunts. This problem happened to be a horny little monk who wouldn't stop obsessing over his Watertribe girlfriend.

Zuko wasn't _opposed_ to love, per se. What he couldn't stand was when people were so overly obnoxious in their emotions that you couldn't have a normal conversation without 'it' coming up. Ugh… the past few months almost everything Aang had to say – that wasn't official business – had to do with Katara.

'Did Zuko think Katara didn't like Aang as much as he liked her?'

'Didn't Zuko think that dress that Katara wore at that banquet absolutely showed her off in the right ways?'

'Did Zuko realize how lucky Aang was that Katara was his girlfriend?'

The conversations went on and on and on. Zuko couldn't handle that much emotion at once. What was the word Sokka used for it? _Oogies._

It wasn't Aang's fault, really, that he was busy floating around in a Katara-induced trance. The girl was incredible and gorgeous to boot – even Zuko had to admit that. It was just… when Zuko wasn't rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, or trying to push the image of the couple from his head without gagging, seeing Aang so happy reminded Zuko of how happy Mai made him. Er… maybe 'happy' wasn't quite the word to use when referring to Mai, but she completed him, and Zuko missed her more than anything.

It was this, more than anything, which had Zuko in a bind. You see, as much as the almighty Firelord liked to think that he was a self-sufficient man who 'didn't need no woman,' he desperately missed his girlfriend. It'd been two months since he'd last seen her and at this point (though he wouldn't admit it), he was almost as bad as Aang.

Whenever a messenger hawk came, Zuko would almost beat Aang to it – a feat he considered pretty impressive considering Aang was an airbender and could run as fast as the wind – if only to check for new letters from Mai. His dreams were filled with her; he could almost feel her smooth pale skin, and he would wake up feeling empty without her. Zuko's life had already started with Mai and without her, he was feeling more than a little lost and lonely.

And so, here he was now, pacing his room and trying to find an outlet for his feelings. Suddenly Zuko flashed upon an idea. If Katara wrote to Aang, why couldn't he do the same to Mai? Except for he was Zuko, ruler of the most powerful nation in the world. He couldn't just write letters to Mai, he needed something more…regal. Something more…expressive. Something more… _'Zuko.'_ Something that evoked a sense of desperate longing and unending trials and tribulation. Something like…poetry.

* * *

_There's nothing better than a summer's day…_

_That is, except for you, Mai._

_Prettier than a day in May._

_Being around you is what separates me from the fray._

_I'll never want to stray._

_Promise you'll meet me halfway?_

Zuko stared at the poem, his brush dripping with ink. _It doesn't seem quite …right … yet. _He huffed. This poem had taken him almost an hour but he was sure that he was on the edge of a breakthrough. The only thing he was having trouble with was, well, everything.

He groaned. _I need something that rhymes with 'Mai' but doesn't sound idiotic. Hmm… hay…flay…gay…bouquet? _

"Ugh. This isn't good enough. I'm starting over." So saying to himself, Zuko crumpled up his parchment and threw it into the dustbin. Time to start over with a clean slate.

_Mai, when I'm around you,_

_I always want to put on a display, and_

_Everything else just seems so passé._

_Without you I'll never be okay,_

_Don't ever go away._

Zuko looked it over. _Ugh. Angst-y enough for my past self but now I just sound so creepy. I'm not like this at all! _He looked around, hoping for some artistic inspiration. _Mai, I miss you so much—I just want you to know how I feel. _He decided to take another stab at it.

_Mai,_

_My love for you will never decay._

_I love you even more today,_

_Than I did yesterday._

_I can no longer delay,_

_Screw this word play._

_That is to say,_

_Will you be my fiancé._

He smirked to himself. _Actually this isn't too bad. …if I was ready to marry her that is. But maybe I can use it in a few months or so…_

* * *

Zuko was just tucking the last poem into his bag (for future use of course) when Aang walked in, surveying the scene.

"What's up Hotman? Why are you all covered in ink?" he asked, bouncing on his toes. He glanced from Zuko's blushing face to the ink brush to the papers crumpled up in the dustbin and a smirk spread across his face.

"What were you writing Zuko?" Before Zuko could do anything, Aang swiftly ran to the garbage and lifted the two poems Zuko had been struggling with.

"_There's nothing better than a summer's day_," Aang began to read aloud as Zuko looked on furiously.

"_That is, except for you, Mai._" Zuko lunged for Aang, trying to take the piece of paper away but Aang just danced out of his reach.

"_Prettier than a day in May_ – I really think that rhyme doesn't even really count, Zuko," Aang commented as he kept reading.

_"Being around you is what separates me from the fray, I'll never want to stray." _Here, Aang opted for dramatics, getting down on his knee and clutching the poem to his chest.

"_Promise me you'll meet me halfway?" _Aang finished with a flourish, saying the last line in a singsong voice before falling on the ground giggling.

Zuko frowned at Aang. "Are you done?"

Aang gasped, trying to catch his breath as he rolled around the floor laughing.

"Are you done, Aang?" Zuko restated, his face a tomato.

Aang smirked. "Actually, now that you mention it, I recall lifting a second poem from the pile…"

He held up the paper and dangled it in front of Zuko's nose. "What's it gonna take for me to not read this dramatically over dinner when we get back?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I totally would."

"But you're my friend!"

Aang grinned wickedly. "Exactly. Now, what's it gonna take?"

"Aang! I'll tell Katara about that time with the mud baths."

"You're dumb Zuko that was her idea."

"Then I'll walk around shirtless in front of Katara."

"Doesn't matter I've been working out too."

Zuko groaned. _How the hell do I not have anything on this guy?! After all the time I've spent around him! The only thing he'd be afraid of his….that's it!_

"Aang, I'll tell Sokka about that dream you were having…"

Aang stopped mid-laugh and paled. "You wouldn't."

"Aaahh young pupil but that's where you're wrong. I believe we went over the fact a few moments ago and agreed that that's what friends are for."

Aang looked at Zuko in disbelief. "That's different!"

Zuko smirked. "Fair is fair. You burn both poems right now in front of me or Sokka hears about the fact that you were _moaning_ Katara's name…and that you might have been a little_ excited _when you woke up. In fact, I might even exaggerate the details."

Faster than you could say 'Avatar,' Aang whipped out the poems and was burning them to a cinder.

"I swear on my honour as the Avatar that I'll never tell anyone about your poems. Now swear to me that you'll never say a word to Sokka."

Zuko smirked. "On my honour as the Firelord, I will never say even a whisper to Sokka about this."

"Now spit on it."

"Ew no!" Zuko exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Zuko," Aang said, looking at him completely seriously.

"Ughhhh," Zuko groaned before spitting on his palm as Aang did the same. They shook on it and then looked at each other.

"So that's that then?" asked Zuko, wiping his hand on a handkerchief in disgust.

"Yupp," agreed Aang, before breaking into a smile. "So what were you doing writing poems anyway?" he asked.

Zuko groaned. "You know, at the time, I thought it was good idea…but now I'm starting to think it might not have been…although I did end up keeping one for later. But long story short I mostly just miss Mai."

Aang smiled knowingly. "Dude I know. These women. They make us go crazy but we still can't live without them."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Actually I was thinking. I miss Mai and Katara's birthday is coming up. I was thinking we take some time next month to pause the tour and go see the girls and the rest of the Gaang for a couple of days. We could probably manage it so that it'd take us about four or five days round trip if we take Appa – we'd each get two days with our girlfriends if you drop me off first and then we can meet up with everyone for the third day somewhere in between!"

Aang broke into a grin. "That's a GREAT idea Zuko! Maybe we can surprise them?"

"I love it," agreed Zuko.

XXX

* * *

A/N: …here it is, the end of the chapter! You know what to do…tell me what you think and click that 'post review' button!

A few notes for my reviewers:

_Ashley Barbosa:_ I thought about it and decided you're right and went back and edited the ages/years  
_My French Fan_: I was absolutely talking about you! Thanks for your support and for the idea – I'm definitely gonna try and work it in if you don't mind!  
_Kira97_:Thank you again for the lovely review/ideas!

Thanks also to everyone that inquired as to where I was – sorry again! Finals are the worst.

Next Chapter Preview:

Something fluffy and Kataang-y that involves kisses XOXO (Sorry this last chapter was a little short but hopefully the next will be longer!)


	12. Open - When You Need a Kiss

A/N: Hello my faithful readers. First of all I must apologize profusely for not updating until now – I couldn't believe it's been 6 months since my last update! I'm SO SORRY and I really appreciate all the reviews expressing your continued interest in this story. It's been an incredibly busy term for me and I've barely been able to finish all my assignments (let alone have time to write).

But, I'm SO glad I'm finally back in the world of fanfiction and I can't express my gratitude in you sticking with me. Please bear with me I've been out of practice so my writing might be a tad rusty. This chapter will be short and sweet but it will be followed up pretty quickly with some others :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: OPEN – WHEN YOU NEED A KISS **

In the past few years, there was no date in the entire zodiac calendar that Katara hated more than her birthday. While this might seem unusual for the typically fiery woman, for Katara her birthday was just a reminder of how much older she was than Aang. Sure, when she and Aang were super old no one would care but right now, she still felt like everyone gave her weird looks… and she hated it.

But this birthday – her eighteenth – was the worst so far. She was now of legal age and Aang… wasn't. He was still sixteen! To make things worse, he wasn't even around to make her feel better about it. In the years since the war, Aang had always been around to make her day special and make her forget about the age gap. One year, it had been a secret picnic at the top of a waterfall. Another year it had been a private comedy show by the _Ba Sing Se Players _– the most famous comedy group in all the Earth Kingdom. He was always so creative and so thoughtful with his surprises.

This year though, Aang was on his dumb Victory Tour and Katara was left to mope. She hadn't even heard from him for almost a month (she received updates on his location but it sounded like he was really busy and hadn't had time to sit down and write her a 'real' letter).

So it came to this. When Sokka had surprised her in the morning with breakfast, she had given him a look before bursting into tears and running to the balcony of her apartment for some space. Poor Sokka hadn't know what hit him – "I was just trying to do something nice for your birthday!" – and ended up chalking it all up to "those girly hormone things or whatever." Now, Katara was leaning on the edge of the same balcony, picking at the food Sokka had left despondently.

* * *

_Spirits I hate birthdays. This sucks._ Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle. Looking up, Katara saw a falcon flying towards her with a letter. Against her will, Katara's heart began to beat a little faster and her spirits started to lift. _I hope that's from Aang… _

As soon as the falcon landed, Katara fumbled with the letter and removed it as fast as she could. The envelope was a little thicker than it normally was and Katara looked at it confusedly. Shaking it a little, she could hear something rustling inside.

She slowly fumbled with the seal and opened it – a flurry of red coloured hearts fell out, along with a tiny scrap of white paper. It read…

* * *

_Dear Katara, _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for your 18__th__ birthday – there's nothing I'm more upset about missing (including Sokka's birthday – you can tell him that)! I really wish I could be there in person but since I can't, I've included a heart to represent every single day until I'm back with you. Think of each heart as a 'kiss,' since I can't be there to give you one in person. _

_Katara, I've missed you so much and I've missed kissing you more than you know…hopefully we can do a little more than that too…_

_I have another birthday surprise prepared for you but you'll just have to wait and see how the day progresses to find out what it is. _

_Have a blast for me, _

_Aang._

* * *

From a balcony above Katara, Aang watched as she opened his letter and read his note. Smirking at his own genius (_I did good, didn't I)_, Aang happily observed her blush as she ran her fingers over his letter and then carefully picked up the red paper hearts. _Spirits, she's so beautiful_. Aang loved the way her brown curls cascaded around her shoulders, the way her blue eyes softened as she read and re-read his note. He couldn't help but notice the curve of her bum as she leaned over to collect the last heart...

Finally, he couldn't take the suspense anymore and he floated down from his hiding spot, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He had just begun to appreciate her scent - vanilla and honey and something nutty, when Katara pushed him away.

Without thinking about it, she reacted instinctively. In a second, Aang was pinned up against the wall of Katara's apartment, frozen in place by her bending. He groaned as his head knocked against the wall, making him slightly dizzy.

When Katara saw who the perpetrator was, she froze.

"Aang?"

XXX

* * *

A/N: I hope that was satisfying for the short-term! I promise it will not take me this long to update again, especially since I'm writing this out in shorter bursts! Please make my holiday by sending me some lovely reviews to tell me what you think… and what you want to see in this story! XOXO

PS: If you're a Jily fan, they're another of my favourite pairings and I'm planning on posting a Christmas fic about them within the next few days so keep an eye out!


	13. Terrible Surprise

A/N: I know. I'm a terrible person. Even I didn't realize how long it'd been since my last update. I apologize profusely.

I'm not fully happy with how this has turned out so fyi I will probably continue to edit it and add to it so don't be surprised if it changes a bit. I should've waited until I was happy with it but I figured my amazing followers deserved some new content. Anyway, here's a short tidbit to keep you going and to assure you that I haven't abandoned this.

* * *

CHAPTER 13: TERRIBLE SURPRISE

Mai didn't even flinch when Zuko walked in the door. She continued cleaning her nails with one of her blades and, without looking at him, said "took you long enough."

Zuko spluttered. "Wha-? How? Did you know I was coming?"

Mai rolled her eyes at him. "Did you really think I would believe that Aang wouldn't do everything possible to make sure he was in town for Katara's birthday? You clearly had to be here to reign in his more ridiculous plans."

Zuko sighed. "Every time I try to do something cute for my girlfriend, she anticipates everything I plan and I just end up looking like an idiot."

Mai smirked. "Maybe you just need to be more creative about it. Otherwise you'll continue be outsmarted for the rest of your life."

Zuko reached out a hand and slowly pulled Mai towards him, enveloping her in his arms. "The rest of our lives, hmm? I liked the sound of that," he murmured, pressing kisses into her neck.

Mai blushed faintly, colour spreading across her pale cheeks. "I mean… I didn't…" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I hope that's exactly what you meant…because I have a real surprise for you."

Mai pulled back, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you saying Zuko…"

Zuko gulped and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Um, see the thing is… well you know…so I've been thinking about this while I've been gone….and well I missed you more than you know… and um...well I would've told you earlier but we weren't together for so long and..."

"Spit it out Zuko. Are you breaking up with me?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- NO! What would possibly make you think that?"

"Well you're not being exactly clear," Mai huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Zuko balled his fists in frustration. "Well you're not making this easy on me… you know I'm not good with feelings and shit!"

Mai rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Zuko, whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Just tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I should probably start over and do this properly."

Mai gasped when he got down on one knee. For the first time in her life she didn't have a single snarky comment to direct at him.

Looking at her earnestly, Zuko began. _"Mai, from the first day I met you, you intrigued me. You defied so many norms but yet you approached everything with a bored indifference. I wanted to get to know the person behind the mask – and when I did, I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. You stand up for what you believe in – but also do things just because they amuse you._

_There's no one that challenges me more and no one that would make a more perfect Lady to my Firelord. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you end up pulling a lot of the strings because you have me wrapped around your little finger. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you and I want you to marry me. What do you say?"_

Mai stared at Zuko so long that he started to get a little nervous. Then- "Are you serious?" she asked.

Zuko narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Of course I'm serious! Do you think I would say that speech to just anyone? I've been thinking about it for a while now! Here- you can see for yourself!" And he grabbed the poem from within his robes and thrust it into her hands.

Mai glanced at the lines of the poem before bursting out laughing. "Oh. My. Spirits. This is too good. I'm having this framed so that our kids can look at it everyday and see what a dork their dad really is?"

Zuko frowned until he realized what she'd just said. "Wait…kids…are you pregnant?"

Mai slapped him lightly before throwing herself into his arms. "No you idiot! I can't believe I'm saying yes to an idiot who's beyond terrible with surprises but yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

As he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend – no, fiancée! – Zuko was pretty sure that he'd never been happier in his life.

XXX

* * *

A/N: I know you're all pissed that there's no Kataang after all this time but I'm still trying to find my inspiration for their reunion…suggestions are welcome! I'm trying to wrap up _Dear Aang_ and will hopefully update a little quicker but you know me…I tend to get distracted. (Shameless plug- check out my Jily fanfiction because they're my fav. pairing of all time).

Thank you for continuing to stay with me and follow this story – your reviews are what keep me going (and what have kept me from abandoning this story). XOXO


End file.
